


I Dreamt of Strange Lips

by txilar



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt of Strange Lips

_I dare not kiss it, lest my lip  
Press harder than an indrawn breath,  
And all the sweet life slip  
Forth, and the sweet leaves drip,  
Bloodlike, in death._

 

Light dreams.

 _This isn't right._

His hands are over his head and bound closely. He frowns. He can't move. He feels weight moving at the end of the bed. He pulls and struggles, but doesn't open his eyes.

 _No, this isn't how it is, it isn't…_

"Light," a voice whispers somewhere above him. He shakes his head.

 _No, you aren't here._

A warm hand strokes his side, fingertips almost hot and so delicate he twists. A shift and there is a knee between his legs, an ankle resting against his calf, wrists pushing into the crook of his underarms. He can't bring his arms down without touching the body over his. The very warm nearly weightless body hovering over him.

 _Why are you doing this? Go away. I killed you, go…_

"Light, wake up." The whisper is sugary soft, the breath sweet and warm, and the fingers on his neck, cheek, and jaw are insistent. He tries to pull away

 _I'm dreaming. I'll wake up and you'll be gone. Because this is not right. This isn't how it is. Go._

The lips touching his are hesitant and warm, pliant and he can't help but open his mouth up to them. An arm slips under his neck and he is drawn closer, straining upwards. A hand on his chest slides across, up, and down, rounds his bellybutton and rests at his hip.

 _Don't do this to me._

A thin chest meets his and the weight on his body is a warm and odd comfort. Light brings his arms down, awkwardly looping them around the neck above him. The hands on him move insistently and pull at him until he is nearly on his side. Taking the smallest of breaths and panting as he pulls away, the lips continue to devour him as the body winds around him. The hand on his hip slides inward and slips beneath the drawstring of his pyjamas.

 _Oh, please…_

He arches, humming against the lips pressed against his, the teeth making small imprints on his own. He pulls his arms tighter, fingers clawing through the thick messy hair. A knee parts his legs and holds him down. Hot fingers wrap around him gently, one at a time, pulling. He pushes his hips up, moaning distractedly, and the hand squeezes, moving slowly.

 _Please_ …

Lips trail across his cheek and give way to teeth scraping their way down his neck. The hand moves faster on him, purposefully and he pushes, thrusting against the lithe, warm body. The thumb rubs against the edge of his head before smoothing slickly back and forth. His hips jerk as he starts, crying out—

"Ryuuzaki!"

Light wakes panting, heart racing pounding lurching, his body lit, throbbing and pulsing insistently. He sits up in bed staring wildly into the dark of the room. His hands clench the sheets beside him. It is silent save for his uneven panting and a brief sniff.

 _Why are you doing this?_

He takes a deep breath and sits, knees drawn to his chest, until the sun rises.

 _Ryuuzaki…_

 

/end


End file.
